A Meal To Remember: A ThiefshippingPyschoshipping Story
by Dante Magistar
Summary: Bakura awakes to the sound of Marik singing in the shower, only to remember their fight the night before. While at first Marik seems to have no recollection of the event, an unfortunate series of events leads them to rethink their relationship and their mutual lov-hatred for each other. Heh.


It was another gloomy day in the tomb Bakura and Marik called home. Their dingy abode was especially moist this time of year, trapping the mist from the Nile and the heat of the sun in a suffocating delirium of humidity. Bakura heard the shower turn on from the room next to him, rustling him awake from his lusty teenage dreams of Marik. By gods, and there were so many of them...

"WHOA OH WHOA WO-O, LET'S TAKE HIS LEATHER PANTS."

Marik must be awake, Bakura thought. He was lucky he slipped away from his alter, Melvin, as they had got into a bit of a disagreement the night before and it hadn't ended well for either party. Bakura had offered a few harsh words, and Melvin in turn gave him a little internal bleeding.

It all started when Bakura tried to find the front door without telling Marik. Just a quick drink on a boring evening, a simple nightcap. Marik had fallen asleep watching _The Golden Girls_ with a yaoi comic over his nose, and Bakura attempted to wander towards the top of the chamber. The tomb had endless corridors and a confusing tunnel system designed to keep the Tomb Guardians inside and the thieves out; after the age of the pharaohs had passed, it achieved just the opposite. Marik left whenever he wished, and the thief Bakura could never find his way out. If they had rented a London flat like Bakura had insisted, they'd never be in this mess.

Whenever he was found it was by Marik's vicious alter Melvin, enraged because at the thought of Bakura trying to escape into the outside world without his permission. It was a stupid mistake, and Bakura knew it - but gods he needed a drink!

somewhere.

Bakura's thoughts were snatched away from him as he saw Marik strut in, wearing only a pristinely bleached white towel around his waist. Without so much as a nod hello, the blonde teenager opened Bakura's dresser drawer and grabbed one of his t-shirts.

"Don't be so gay Bakura," Marik said in his usual shrill voice, dropping his towel and slipping Bakura's loose shirt over his tan body.

"I'm gay?" Bakura scoffed, "You just stripped naked in front of me and now you're wearing my shirt."

"Duh, that's why I stripped naked in front of you, to put on a t-shirt so you wouldn't be so GAY!" Marik continued to whine. "It was for our partnership, you will get too easily distracted by my sexy midriff! My level of evil requires your full attention!" Bakura rolled his eyes and looked Marik up and down.

"It isn't working," He smirked, still laying in bed. He had propped himself on his elbows when he saw Marik walk in, hoping to catch a glance at, well, his midriff. It was quite nice, after all. Definitely his promised level of sexy. It was definitely a bonus that there were no pants. Bakura once again got lost in the sight of Marik's beautiful body, while he continued to show an increasing denial for his obvious homosexuality.

"A man can like how another man smells and want to wear his clothes without it reflecting any part of his sexuality! That is completely normal, Bakura, there is nothing gay about two men sharing clothes! Besides, all of mine showcase my gorgeous midriff, I had no choice to wear your clothes. It is completely out of my control!" Marik insisted, putting his hands on his hips.

"You do know, you don't have anything covering your completely heterosexual erection, right Marik?" Bakura interrupted, completely disinterested in anything Marik had to say. Marik blushed and formed a repulsed expression on his face, but made no attempt to hide his increasingly large member.

"I do not have time for your tomfoolery today, Bakura! Get your lazy butt out of bed and come eat breakfast. There is evil to do…" Marik's voice grew deeper and cracked, "and souls to be tortured." Before Bakura could blink Marik was out of his room. _Please,_ Bakura pleaded silently with the gods, _let that just be a cold._


End file.
